vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Crafting Leveling Guide
Prev:Featured Crafting Media Main: Table of Contents Next: Crafting Professions Overview Reposted from: http://forums.station.sony.com/vg/index.php?threads/exmortiss-crafters-levelling-guide.52/ with additional notes and links by Bowdacious.telon (talk). Prologue by ExMortis Good day folks, I have stated many times in chat for guildies my experiences in levelling up crafters from 1-50. I have now 6 journeyman crafters (53 Tailor, 53 weaponsmith, 52 artificer, 52 carpenter, 52 armorsmith, 46 leatherworker), and have over that time refined my levelling process. It is based entirely on quest XP maximization, the XP for making quest items is often so low or zero, so I do not even consider it. I am not saying it is the best nor the only way to level up, but it is how I have come to level all my crafters, and my lowest is my leatherwork, now working his way up, using this process. This is not a walk-through, but an over view of my levelling. Step 1: Isle of Dawn (IoD) character creation/start If you find crafting very hard, be assured that it will get easier and easier with higher levels. Level 1-10: Just do the Isle of Dawn quests. I fully recommend you start ALL characters you intend to craft with on the Isle. Isle of Dawn is the best place to start a crafter (but not absolutely needed). Isle of Dawn for some reason knows no Finishing work orders for specializations. So when you leave the Isle, first go and train your specialization skill by picking up the highest (level 10) work order (WO) and keep doing it until your Finishing specialization skill is maxed. Otherwise your specialization quest might turn out extremely hard for no apparent reason. It is highly recommended that you review the guides on Crafting Attributes and Crafting Stats. Related: *Crafting Attributes *Crafting Stats Guide *Category:Crafting Quests Starting in Isle of Dawn Step 2: Get your specialization and styles You need to get Level 11, so work a few Work Orders to get the experience needed. Go to a city with trainers on your home continent. Hub/starter cities all have trainers (Tanvu, Khal, Tursh, as do the hubs of Ahgram and New Targonor). You need to do your crafter specialization quest. Essentially, this is where you decide your final crafting class (i.e., Blacksmith becomes Weaponsmith). Related: *Crafting Professions Step 3: Do your continental style quests Now it is time to get the other two continental styles. You do not have to do the style for your home racial continent (i.e., if you started on Thestra ,you only need to do Qalian- and Kojani-style quests). Never get more than one of the quests at a time. - Qalia: See Sajin Callash in Ahgram - Kojan: See Milakesh Noradu in Ca’ial Brael - Thestra: See Linnike Velra in New Targonor Related: *Artificer Novice Quests *Blacksmith Novice Quests *Outfitter Novice Quests Step 4: Do tier quests You must now do all three continental amateur tier quests so you can make any continental styled gear. Never get more than one of the quests at a time. Best to visit a major hub city, craft trainers should give you the quest to visit the proper quest NPC. Every time you enter a new tier you will have to do the tier quest for each continent (levels 11, 21, 31, 41 currently) Related: *Artificer Tier Quests *Blacksmith Tier Quests *Outfitter Tier Quests Step 5: Work order start to set skills and achieve level 16 Now you need to get your level and set any skill points. Make sure you watch progression, locking skills when they get too far ahead. Each crafting skill should be kept as close to the others as you can. Remember to set your opposite specialization skill to minus (i.e., if you choose to be a weaponsmith, set armorsmith to minus). I recommend outposts here. You need 5k faction with all continental artisans so you may as well start building it here. You will need to focus on Thestra and Qalia if you started on Isle of Dawn. See the outpost list at bottom; outposts give better faction and have a better selection of Work Orders. Related: *Crafting Outposts - Work Order Faction Rewards *Taskmasters Step 6: Local quests You now need to hit up the local quests around the game to really grab all the best gear. Every city has some but, off-hand, here are the best-of-the-best: Ahgram - Some are 21+, but great quests, revisit after early and again after level 21. The quest Tonic will give you a burst of Qalian Faction and unlock future quests with Nelon. Tursh/Rindol Field - You may need to do some Work Orders for faction; two of the best items for low level crafters are here, so blast off a set of work orders in Tursh, then pick up the local quests. Bordinar's Cleft - decent quests Lomshir - gloves Hathor Zi - has a decent gear item quest Tanvu - A must; there is a great item here Ca'ail Brael - Fiend Hunters, awesome tool quest; also can do Tawar Galen local New Targonor - difficult to navigate, but there are good quests here in the crafter's area and Docks (aside from Banishers). May want to hit this up after Ahgram or both lower and after level 22. You will need to do a few work orders here and there to help set skills. You may level faster than you assign them, especially Refining. I always recommend Batch work orders and make sure to do them to A grade each time, so pick a difficulty you can achieve A grade. Related: *Category:Crafting Quests Starting in Ahgram *Category:Crafting Quests Starting in Bordinar's Cleft *Category:Crafting Quests Starting in Lomshir *Category:Crafting Quests Starting in Tursh Village *Category:Crafting Quests Starting in Hathor Zhi *Category:Crafting Quests Starting in Tanvu *Category:Crafting Quests Starting in Ca'ial Brael *Category:Crafting Quests Starting in Tawar Galan Step 7: Get level 26/27 You will most likely not hit level 26 or 27 in the above so at some point you will need to grind a few WOs Focus on continents you have the least Artisan faction with. Do as many batch WOs as you may get lucky and get a few Silver Sigils. *Crafting Outposts - Work Order Faction Rewards *Taskmasters Step 8: Banishers/Society Quests Now that you're level 26/27, time to hit up the Banishers and help defeat the Cartheons and Suza. You can get starter in Veskal's Exhange in Thestra (High Inquisitor Lyon), Tomb of Lord Tsang in Kojan (Yarinko Blackwind) and Qa Riverbank for Qalia Jaston. If you want to, you can do all three lead-ins, just do not visit the commander to finish them. Every 2 or 3 levels, hit up the work orders circuit again to set your skills; use XP potions to help leveling. This will be needed to set skills. I did it every 2 levels and blasted through one full XP potion with rest-bonus XP. New Targonor and Ahgram each have three Societies when you're done with Banishers. You can join one per city. Related: *Banisher's Line *New Targonor Society Quest Lines (Levels 25-40) *Ahgram Society Quest Lines (Levels 25-40) Step 9: The grind Now that you’re in your 30s it is time to hit the outposts for WOs, housing areas are also great places. - Remember focus on batch WOs for sigils. I only use XP pots here, so no more than 1hr of grinding per 6hrs of day time per character. Save some pots if an American holiday is close, they stack with bonus xp weekends. You will need 44/45 before your done, I recommend 45. Related: *Crafting Outposts - Work Order Faction Rewards *Taskmasters Step 10: Dawns Sign and Shandrel Once you hit 44/45 (I recommend 45 as you can just do it all) you have another small set of quests to do. Hit up NT docks for the Dawn's Sign, few quests but close to a million XP to be had. After that head to Ahgram (45 needed), and do the catalyst quest from Nelon. Related: *Dawn's Sign Quest Line (Level 40) *Tonic Step 11: The short Grind Now you need to bring to 48 or 49, i recommend 49. Again focus on least faction continents until you have 5k artisan in all three. Batch WOs for sigils recommended Related: *Crafting Outposts - Work Order Faction Rewards *Taskmasters Step 12: Magi Hold (this can be skipped, just go to Step 12) At 48 you can do the magi hold crafter quests. If you are not 50 adventurer, have a bard run you in, or die and be dragged. Some of the quests need u to visit NPCs in the hold, if you less than 50, you can die and be corpse dragged/rezzed at each mob. Rather difficult to do under 50. Related: *Category:Crafting Quests Starting in Magi Hold Step 13: Maybe Grind You must hit 50 now. Related: *Crafting Outposts - Work Order Faction Rewards *Taskmasters Step 14: Genesis NT craftring area is where this starts. This is a must do, not only a great quest line, the gear is out of this world. Related: *Genesis Crafting Timeline Step 15: The future POTA has some quests, but you need to have access, thus 50+ adv KDQ has some, but same as POTA, though with recent changes may be doable (I have not tried yet). What ever else they add to the game That's it! Upgrade Recipes Upgrade recipes change be challenging and expensive to obtain. First check the auction house for your upgrade recipes. Some can be obtained as rewards and can be sold. To get item upgrade recipes post Tier 2, you must buy them via a quest with Masterwork Sigil handins. They are rare rewards from batch WOs of A grade. Recipes cost 8 sigils when you buy them at the same tier as you get the quest (i.e. your 23 and get T3 recipe quest for sigil hand in), however once you achieve the next tier quest the recipes cost 2 less sigils (i.e. at 33 and get T3 recipe quest for sigil hand in), or 6 sigils. You have to get the quest when you achieve the tier, if you already have it just abandon and reget it for the new value to take effect. If you are two Tiers ahead, you only pay 4 Sigils for a recipe. Thestran Crafting Outposts *Fisher's Pen, Southwatch, Veskal's Exchange, Wardship of the Sleeping Moon, Konathari Point, Charbrook Village, Deebs, Isle of Martin. Related: *Crafting Outposts - Work Order Faction Rewards Qalian Crafting Outposts *Refugee Camp Jarru Flats, Tar Janashir, Desert Sun Outpost, Western Winds, Afrit, River Valley Outpost. Related: *Crafting Outposts - Work Order Faction Rewards Kojani Crafting Outposts *Tawar Galan, Varryn Dunes, Deebs. Related: *Crafting Outposts - Work Order Faction Rewards Category:Guides Category:Crafting